


His Brother's Keeper

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Memories, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-ep tag for S1's "Histories" -- Foreman realizes that perhaps he and Dr. Wilson have a little more in common than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Keeper

**TITLE:** His Brother's Keeper  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** Foreman, with mention of his brother Marcus. Guest appearances by House and Wilson.  
 **RATING:** A mild "R" for rough language.  
 **WARNINGS:** No.  
 **SPOILERS:** Yes, for the S3 Tritter Arc episode "Finding Judas," for its mention of Foreman's brother.  
 **SUMMARY:** A post-ep tag for S1's "Histories" -- Foreman realizes that perhaps he and Dr. Wilson have a little more in common than he thought.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** A _very_ short little ficlet, with a first for a lead character for me.  
 **BETA:** My awesome First Readers.

  
 **His Brother's Keeper**

  
The last time Eric saw his brother in the real world, he was whining for money. Money, money, money. Whine, whine, whine. Eric hated it. For that matter, he hated his brother. Okay, maybe "hate" was too strong a word, but it was a good start. His brother had had all the same opportunities, all the same chances he'd had -- why hadn't he taken them, made something of himself? Because he was weak, Eric had decided. Marcus's strong exterior had all been a front, a false surface constructed for his streetwise, asshole friends. He'd sent Marcus away, turned his back -- it had been obvious his brother would just use the money for the drugs that controlled him now. He'd left him standing on a street corner, face half-shadowed by the only working bulb in a string of broken security lights outside the shabby, fortified convenience store.

The next time Eric had seen his brother he'd been behind an unbreakable plastic shield crisscrossed with embedded chicken wire, and the guards had grinned as they'd pawed through his belongings to make sure he wasn't trying to smuggle in a file baked into a chocolate cake. Fuckers.

So when he'd come upon Drs. Wilson and House (lately he's been trailing House, figuring it'll be the next thing his boss will want him to start doing after breaking and entering), sitting on that cold concrete balustrade on that dark, dirty street, he'd known exactly what Dr. Wilson was doing.

For a moment Eric had wished he could've approached him, told him not to bother, that the story of the Prodigal Son was a lie told through the ages by anxious fathers waiting for their wayward children to come home. But he saw the look on Dr. Wilson's face and knew he couldn't, that some stories of hope needed to stay just that -- stories of hope.

So he turned away, the soles of his expensive French shoes clacking solidly against the asphalt, and left the two men.

After all, he knew where his brother was.

  
~ fin


End file.
